


Bedtime (kinda)

by stingfurious



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sleeping Habits, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Pre-negotiated Somnophilia, Somnophilia, aka sleep sex, crypto is a nervous person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingfurious/pseuds/stingfurious
Summary: "If you need me, I'll be there."
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Makoa Gibraltar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Bedtime (kinda)

The timestamp is right there. Almost without knowing it, he's trained himself to check for the time around three in the morning. The sudden exhaustion hit at this hour on queue. Falsely thinking it will make a difference he makes sure to shake each coffee cup he's collected on the desk until one has a cold sip to drink. The morsel of caffeine goes down bitter and Crypto's face sours in resignation. As he weighs the decision to make another cup, the bed behind him creaks. 

The sheets were crumpled at his bedmate's ankles. It must've gotten too warm. Stretched starfish style on his back laid his ally, although Makoa was surely worthy of more intimate phrasing. But by means beyond him Gibraltar showed boundless patience towards his reservations. Such caution wore away little by little. Baby steps.The veteran legend didn't feel overtired eyes exploring him. Besides the MRVN perhaps, nobody rivaled Makoa's hard work. Because he was a machine in his own right he needed the hours to recharge. For others, productivity came easier when daylight retired. Another detail that Makoa expressed concerns for but otherwise let live. Every legend had their quirks.

Quirks, like how even in his sleep, the corners of Gib's mouth turn upwards all on their own. An ever present grin. He stops to swallow, his head titled to the side. Someone is holding his arm. The thick of the bicep is too wide to fit a single hand around. A thumb strokes the taut skin, the muscle tight as the hacker's throat. _We talked about this._ He reassures himself. The bloodsport offered little time for this in the day. " _If you need me, I'll be there, even after a long day,"_ That was the invitation Makoa extended to him, _"Anything you need to let your hair down…"_

The phrasing almost squeezed an amused snort out of the hacker now, he was tired but wouldn't relent. Not yet. Instead wandering fingers molded the shape of defined pecks with the other hand following closely behind it. Exhaustion must've inspired confidence, because he leans forward and kisses down the man's sternum. Tae Joon was a cautious lover. For once in the dark room save for the glow of the computer monitor it feels safe to allow himself a moment to _explore_ Gibraltar. Just like Gib's armor the man underneath has a fortified body, padded with some give. With every kiss he scooted down. Among said firmness the softest layer lined his waist, an area Crypto quickly seized, squeezing both hips and nuzzling against his fuzzy stomach. With somewhere to muffle it, at last he let go a whimper.

During the exploration he doesn't feel his own legs claim a toned thigh for friction. He leans over the bed to fish lube from the dresser when a big hand ghosts his thigh. Crypto jolts upright,"Oh! Makoa...mianhe…," he whispers, instantly falling into an apology only to find the same zenned out expression on his partner's face. "Hmm..mmm." Gib rumbles, squirming upwards a bit. TJ stops hand-in-drawer upon noticing what's happening. His body feels what he's up to and knows what it wants: skin on skin. The apparent bulge in his sleep shorts left no doubt.

Crypto thanked any force he could that led him to date a heavy sleeper and hastily balled his pants on the floor. Swiftly popping the lube cap, he focused on what awaited him. Just staring down Makoa's fabric trapped cock motivated the hacker's digits to work themselves further in his hole. 

"Ah-eung Makoa." At this hour he felt something close to delirious. In the overtired, desperate sense. The strokes he gave his own shaft had no rhythm. A night owl like him would still claim he was wide awake now. Just one more thing to do before bed, he spent most nights stressed, he could end this one satisfied. 

Touching himself left him frustrated for real contact. His hand unceremoniously dipped into the front seam of his lover's boxers. Out he pulled a semi-hard cock. Even partially soft it matched the rest of him, girthy and tall. 

Tae Joon wet his lips, hungry for it. In sloppy strokes he coaxed his dick to stand at its peak. The erection was certainly more alert than its owner, who huffed a sleepy sound resembling a laugh that caught the poor hacker off guard. He should be used to it by now. Noises, sometimes words came from the bed whilst he typed away adjacent to these random sounds. Leave it to Makoa to unconsciously laugh.

Nothing would wake the bear. The morsel of doubt, the _"what if?"_ roused him at last to take the lead-access granted, entry, things he constantly craved. Having permission to take whatever he wanted without relying on a single backdoor, that got him riled up. 

He leveled onto Makoa's lap, helping the big man's length find him. The head nudged at the ring of blushed skin circling his hole. The effort spent prepping helped some albeit oftly tight. Unexpectedly the hips beneath him attempted to buck in reflex. The surprise pushed a drop of precum from TJ. He groaned under his breath. Every part of his lover was heat. Since they last had an opportune moment for this, too many nights passed for either of their liking. Feeling out of practice, he bent his hands back to brace them on his sleeping partner's thighs. If not for constantly watching Makoa's restful expression he would have missed it. He mouthed a single word too soft to hear. 

"Easy…," It could easily be mistaken for a quiet moan.

"Ah!" Chirped Crypto, teasing the tip of the length past entry, barely enough to feel the stretch. He alternated to pushing off Makoa's chest.

"I know-I know." He stammers, unsure whether the response was his sleepless imagination or not.

With that, he's fed his cock halfway in. Dry tears greet his eyes. Blaming the tight squeeze on the- _had it really been months?_ -since they last found the time, He ran an admiring hand down his jaw, throat, pecs, belly…and slowly began to rut.

Only Gibraltar knew the truth.Crypto wasn't a silent lover. He continued to shudder and talk himself through every inch entering him. The coaxing started as something Gib did after he found the other as loud as he was cautious in bed.

_Easy sweet boy, I got you._ He'd say another inch deep. _You ready?_ Crypto would nod. _Yeah. You look ready._

The final stretch eased inside. The familiar feeling of hitting the base made him cry out victoriously. He placed a hand on his stomach, as though he'd feel his cock filling him up and smugly sat there, also taking the chance to catch a breath. _There you go. Sittin' pretty all for me._

The things he said, Tae Joon knew them all too well. He merely eyed Makoa's restful expression. Vividly he was able to recall the doting looks he gave him after reciting these small praises that encouraged him all the more. It wasn't long until he retreated to sitting still. Feeling full would show to be more than necessary to bring his orgasm fit to bursting. Sleeplessness turned him onto sloppily pumping himself to completion. 

Two big hands came down on his hips. One squeeze sent cum spreading across his unconscious lover's belly. 

"Baby?" Makoa.

Crypto trembled through the last drips, making a mess of them both. Greed. Shame. Awareness of the deed washed over him. Guiltily, he finally worked up the courage to meet eyes with a barely conscious Makoa. 

"Cm'here." He croaks. 

"Right away-,"Without arguing Crypto readies to pull off him, beating himself up for waking him. The big hands don't leave his hips.

"Ah-nono! Please…," He's earnestly petting Tae's thighs,"...Don't stop." He finishes, a little awake now. The way he groans sounds close to desperate. Neediness is uncharacteristic to him. It takes Crypto by surprise.He refocuses on Makoa. He's still squinting from sleep. His hair falls tusseled around him wherever it pleases, directionless without a hair tie in sight. The staring lasts until he swallows.

"Crypto," Makoa pleads. Never did he pester him for preferring his fighting title over Hyeon. He is a picture, covered in hot cum. Shit, he made such a mess. Somehow his indifference to the stickiness makes Tae's face even redder.

The hacker's eyes escape to the ceiling. He's dying of post-cum clarity. Eventually he nods. The first thrusts he attempts after are weak, tired but determined.

"Don't worry." Makoa's palms slide over his ass. The flesh there is right about the size that he can cup him perfectly in each hand. He rolls into him. They exhale together.

"Boy you're tight-so tight. Been a while, eh?" The big guy's eyes pinch shut. The crease in his brow tells Tae he's already close. The sight gives him the second wind they both need. "Gonna-gonna fill you real good-give it to you." Makoa huskily tells him as it happens. Similar desperate words spill from him. Yes, yes, yes- He cums, partner gasping as his pace hastens then slows in the same breath. 

And for that the sore thighs clenching around him are fortunate.

Chest meets chest. Crypto lets him roll them into a comfortable spot where he can sling one arm over his chest and rest his head. If he's honest he's a little raw and grateful for Makoa's knowing nature when he carefully removes his girth from him.

. . .

It's silent until Crypto says what's on his mind,"I did not mean to wake you." The rigorous activity turned his voice slightly hoarse.

Fingers rub the shaved nape of his neck,"It was a nice surprise." The other legend breathed.

Heavy computer-strained eyes scan him for any doubt. Believing there to be none, he returns to resting.

"...Mmm." Koa can agree with that exhausted stare. Apart from that, its the slow breathing that he chuckles at.

"Anything that helps you sleep, _e ipo._ " He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> long time no fic
> 
> thanks for reading
> 
> translations:
> 
> eung = yes  
> mianhe = im sorry  
> e ipo = darling


End file.
